1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and system of manipulating data based on user feedback. More specifically, a user profile may be generated by the user feedback.
2. Background Discussion
Providing desired content, such as TV programs, on-line media and other electronic data to users, is less than optimum. Currently there are two primary methods for users to obtain new content, which include, for example: 1) purchasing a tangible media (DVD, BRD, Cartridge, etc) and, 2) downloading content from an online store.